lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale/Archive 1
1 Response Thanks 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Rehaul Ideas. Since DarkLantern is away can i contact you on my probs? I'm thinking of remaking the tolkien vs jackson page- I want to make a pa with all the changes in it instead of three separate pages for each movie as they are hard to find. Also About the minor battles of middle-earth page, would orc battles among themselves count- like the Isengard's vs the mordor orcs and other such battles. An I am available mon- fri with this post being posted on Wednesday- so if you want to give me any monotonous tasks lie grammar editing r link updating im your man. Also, I'm thinking of making a page that has all the other pages in the wiki listed alphabetically. Please contact me on these questions. Vangis19 (talk) 10:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) More Labors Please give me some more jobs. I'm free so go ahead and overload me. Vangis19 (talk) 13:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ummm. Well, in the next couple days I will be making new pages on places in Mordor that only appear in some maps, and so... ...I might have you do some easy thing, I don't - l know yet. Thanks a ton for the generosity in service, though. HiddenVale (talk) Reply to the Badges post How about the talk page or chat. Those features are very good and they can add quality to a wikia. It would be easier for people to notice when they have been messaged on thier Meeaseg wall. It is a better system than the current user talk. No? Vangis19 (talk) 12:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure how to delete pages or put them up for deletion. I've put quite of few up for this but none of them are on the articles for deletion page. Salt from the shire, and teh 5 movie pages that have the tag are the ones i have wanted to delete. Could u see to this? THX Vangis19 (talk) 13:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You can put "delete" around to put the template on, but only DarkLantern can delete the page, since he's the active Administrator right now. HiddenVale (talk) 23:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Uruk Sappers Thx have u visited the Uruk Sappers page? I don't think it is represented in the book at all. Can you check. Vangis19 (talk) 02:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that I have checked actually not long ago. I put the delete template on it. It was just created. HiddenVale (talk) 03:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) NVM i c there is a delete article it sry. Vangis19 (talk) 02:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I put that there. HiddenVale (talk) 04:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Saurons man Reply to Sauron's Man, KK ill do it Vangis19 (talk) 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Help needed Since you seem to be a regular here now, I was wondering if you would help in the rewriting of the articles listed on Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal (just be sure to read and understand the guidelines first) and might you please give your opinion and votes on LOTR:Articles for deletion and Forum:Articles to be merged. I would like to close some of those issues. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) And again, keep an eye out on Saurons man. I don't even think he receives notifications. HiddenVale (talk) 23:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Greetings Ha ha, yes! Zarah (aka "Maiden of Thunder") is just about my favorite character ever - she's got the best outlook on life. And thanks for the welcome. MaidenofThunder (talk) 15:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) On Half-orcs and corrections Thanks for you help but on the Half-orc front, they DO, well did exist in story but were all wiped out after the War of the Ring see the references at the Half-orc page. Or if you need more proof see the article at Tolkien Gateway then. Have a nice day.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ents or "Shepherds of the Trees" did exist in the First Age in fact they much older then that and date back to Awakening of the Elves, when they were created by Eru Ilúvatar at the behest of Yavanna to guard trees. Read the Ents article here and the one at Tolkien Gateway and if you can look it up in the actual books See: The Silmarillion: Of the Beginning of Days pg. 46 and The Silmarillion: Of the Ruin of Doriath pg. 235.--DarkLantern(talk) 04:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Right, right. Wow. HiddenVale (talk) 04:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poem Thanks. It is, of course, one of Tolkien's. I have written a subsequent two verses, as I feel it needed a bit of closure. Thanks once again. Henneth Annun (talk) Might & Magic Skin Hey there HiddenVale! I actually don't remember where I got the skin. I know the official Might & Magic website uses it, but they've faded it. I'm actually pretty sure I just stumble on it using google. You can find a full sized one here. Best, Jorge http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff(profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC)